1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and more particularly to a frame number counter for counting the number of exposed frame areas on a film disk in a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cameras for use with a substantially flat cartridge containing a rotatable film disk were introduced several years ago by Eastman Kodak Company. The film disk includes a central core having a circular array of relatively small frame number imprints disposed in raised relation on the core surface. The frame number imprints are individually viewable at an opening in a rear wall of the cartridge. Typically, cameras for use with the cartridge include a plastic window in a rear door of the camera for viewing a frame number imprint at the opening in the cartridge. The window usually has an integral magnifying lens for enlarging the frame number imprint to facilitate its viewing.
While the magnifying lens generally serves its intended purpose, a number of problems are possible. For example, the magnifying lens may be come scratched with extended use of the camera, thereby making it difficult to see the frame number imprint positioned behind the window. Also, the magnifying lens significantly adds to the manufacturing cost of the camera.